


There Won't Be Any Fucking (The Daughters' Remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [25]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Conversations, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Lorna's confused when Dad turns into a doting over-eager parent.She just wants to know why, dammit!





	There Won't Be Any Fucking (The Daughters' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Won't Be Any Fucking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220021) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



“Who’s picking Dad up?” Lorna asked, looking at the time on her phone. Wanda was idly sitting on the couch, phone in hand, looking as if she had no care in the world.

“I think he wants you to. He trusts you more with the car and on the highway.” 

Typical, Lorna wanted to say, but she half figured that Wanda had no use for a trip to the airport.

-

Dad looked like he had just spent four hours on a plane and wanted to shower off the scent of hundreds of other passengers from his skin. Lorna didn’t blame him. His shoulders were slumped, he looked far too tired for a normal business trip, and while he looked up briefly when Lorna called to him, he didn’t even smile.

“Hey, Dad. Good trip?” 

Dad just sort of shrugged. “You’d tell me if you ever needed anything at school right?” Dad wasn’t one for out of the blue questions so it was awkward. 

“I’d ask if I needed anything. You know that. How did I pay for all that storage space?”

He simply nodded. “But you know, if it was more than just storage...”

“I’m always going to ask if I need anything.”

“Good.”

He didn’t say anything else as the airport’s bright lights trailed behind them, dots of flashing lights disappearing into the distance.

-

Dad never stopped being a worrywart all year, much to Lorna’s annoyance.

“I told you already, I’m fine. I have enough cash for everything.”

“But what about an emergency?” he asked.

“If that happens, I’ll call. That extra cash is just going to make me want to spend it on frivolous things.”

“You can do that. You deserve it.” He let out a long sigh at that.

“We’re fine here, Dad. I don’t need the help.”

“But you have it all the same.”

-

Lorna worried about Dad after that. Wanda was in the middle of her senior year, but she had to know something. She called to see if anything else was happening at home.

“Tell me Dad isn’t offering you all these opportunities just because he can,” she said.

“Oh G-d, he’s hovering like he’s some mother hen.”

“Do we have any idea why?” Lorna asked. She kept her conversations with Dad short, except when he kept offering up money left and right like he’d been doing all year.

“Sometimes he mentions this new kid at the company, Charles, who is our age. Some prodigy.”

Maybe that was it. “But why is this kid getting us money?”

“Charles came over for dinner during his spring break; it sounds like he’s had a tough time. Dad makes it seem like working for him is what’s keeping him in college.”

“And Dad’s not trying to set you up? He sounds like a winner.”

“Oh no, gross, Lorna! Charles is so not my type. Too bookish for me.”

“Uh huh. But I’m still confused about this kid.”

“Ask Dad. I don’t ask questions about how they started working together. I’m just there so Charles can keep up with pop culture.”

“Maybe I will. Maybe I want to meet this kid, too.”

“Don’t even try. Charles is like married to school and work; he shows up when Dad forces him to and half the time it’s work and the other half, I’m talking.”

It still didn’t put Lorna at ease, but maybe she was making something out of nothing when it came to Dad’s attitude. But it still felt like there was something else.

Too bad she didn’t feel like there was any good way to get an answer without unearthing fifteen skeletons in a closet.

**Author's Note:**

> {Redacted} is the best for this beta job.


End file.
